Beauty and the Skellington
DarkLord62892's Movie-Spoof Style of Disney Films, "Beauty and the Beast (1991)". It Will Appear On Youtube On December 1 2017 Cast: * Belle - Anna (Frozen) * The Beast - Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) * Prince Adam - Kristoff (Frozen) * Gaston - Prince Hans (Frozen) * Lumiere - Flik (A Bug's Life) * Human Lumiere - Prince Naveen (The Princess and the Frog) * Cogsworth - Heimlich (A Bug's Life) * Human Cogsworth - Wreck-It-Ralph * Mrs. Potts - Miss Spider (James and the Giant Peach) * Human Mrs. Potts - Window Tweed (The Fox and the Hound) * Chip - Gnatty (Thumbelina) * Human Chip - Mowgli (The Jungle Book) * The Beast's Dark Shadow - The Horned King (The Black Cauldron) * Feather Duster - Princess Atta (A Bug's Life) * Human Feather Duster - Princess Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) * Wardrobe - Mrs. Ladybug (James and the Giant Peach) * Sultan the Footstool - Gale (Angry Birds Stella) * Sultan the Footstool Dog - Pongo (101 Dalmatians) * Stove - Barry B. Benson (Bee Movie) * LeFou - Rumpelstiskin (Shrek Forever After) * Baker - Quasimodo The Chef (Hotel Transylvania) * Bookseller - George Hautecourt (The Aristocats) * Bimbettes - Rapunzel (Tangled), Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) and Princess Demurra (Wander Over Yonder) * Phillipe - Sven (Frozen) * Maurice - King Fergus (Brave) * Wolves - Bats (The Rescuers) * Monsieur D'Arque - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) * Old Beggar Woman - Mother Gothel (Tangled) * Enchantress - Elsa (Frozen) * Tavern Keeper - Dr. Eggman (Sonic Boom) * Villagers in the Wedding played by - Peoples and Settlers (Pocahontas) * The Hat Stand - Slim (A Bug's Life) * Gaston's Mob Gangs - Jasper and Horace (101 Dalmatians), Grim Gloom (The 7D), Lord Hater (Wander Over Yonder), King Candy (Wreck-it Ralph), The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland (1951)), Shan-Yu (Mulan), The Kralahome (The King and I), Governor Ratcliffe (Pocahontas) and Razoul and His Guards [Aladdin Chapters Index Scenes: Beauty and the Skellington part 1 - Prologue Beauty and the Skellington part 2 - "Anna" Beauty and the Skellington part 3 - Anna meets Prince Hans Beauty and the Skellington part 4 - King Fergus Invention Beauty and the Skellington part 5 - King Fergus Gets Lost/The Bats Attack Beauty and the Skellington part 6 - King Fergus Comes Upon a Castle Beauty and the Skellington part 7 - Prince Hans to Anna/"Anna Reprise" Beauty and the Skellington part 8 - Anna Arrives at the Castle Beauty and the Skellington part 9 - Anna New Home Beauty and the Skellington part 10 - "Prince Hans" Beauty and the Skellington part 11 - Anna meets Miss Spider, Gnatty, and Mrs. Ladybug Beauty and the Skellington part 12 - Anna is Being Difficult Beauty and the Skellington part 13 - Anna Leaves Her Room/Meeting Flik and Heimlich Beauty and the Skellington part 14 - "Be Our Guest" Beauty and the Skellington part 15 - Exploring The West Wing/Anna Finds The Magic Rose Beauty and the Skellington part 16 - Anna Runs Off/Jack Skellington Fights The Fight Bats Beauty and the Skellington part 17 - Hans Plans a Scheme with Captain Hook Beauty and the Skellington part 18 - Something Special for Anna ("Something There") Beauty and the Skellington part 19 - Preparing the Castle ("Human Again") Beauty and the Skellington part 20 - A Romantic Evening ("Beauty and the Skellington") Beauty and the Skellington part 21 - Jack Skellington Set Anna Free Beauty and the Skellington part 22 - Hans's Evil Plan in Action ("Kill the Beast") Beauty and the Skellington part 23 - The Castle Under Attack Beauty and the Skellington part 24 - Jack Skellington VS. Hans Beauty and the Skellington part 25 - Transformation/Finale A Happy Ending Beauty and the Skellington part 26 - End Credits (130th Video) ''Movie Used: *Beauty and the Beast (1991)'' ''Clips from Movies, TV Series and Games: *Frozen (2013)'' *''Tangled (2010)'' *''The Black Cauldron (1985)'' *''The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)'' *''Kingdom Hearts (2002)'' *''Kingdom Hearts 2 (2005)'' *''The Aristocats (1970)'' *''Big Hero 6 2014'' *''Wander Over Yonder (2013)'' *''Brave (2012)'' *''The Rescuers (1977)'' *''A Bug's Life (1998)'' *''Angry Birds Stella (2014)'' *''The Angry Birds Movie (2016)'' *''James and the Giant Peach (1996)'' *''Thumbelina (1994)'' *''Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015)'' *''An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991)'' *''101 Dalmatians (1961)'' *''101 Dalmatians: The Animated Series TV (1996)'' *''101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London (2003)'' *''The Three Little Pigs (1933)'' *''Alice in Wonderland (1951)'' *''Mulan (1998)'' *''The King and I (1999)'' *''Pocahontas (1995)'' *''Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World (1998)'' *''Bee Movie (2007)'' *''Peter Pan (1953)'' *''Aladdin (1992)'' *''Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar (1994)'' *''Aladdin 3: The King of Thieves (1996)'' *''Aladdin: The Animated Series TV (1994)'' *''The Princess and the Frog (2009)'' *''Wreck-It-Ralph (2012)'' *''The Fox and the Hound (1981)'' *''The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006)'' ''Special Thanks To: *GAvillain'' *''Walt Disney'' *''Tim Burton'' *''pazZzurro'' *''DarkLord62892'' *''kyoko12989'' *''Baddwing'' *''fingolfin897'' *''and CoolZSkellington'' Category:DarkLord62892 Category:DarkLord62892's Channel Category:Channel Category:Channels Category:Movies-spoof Category:Beauty and the Beast Movies-Spoofs